Lolicat In A Box Accords
border |type = |date = October 12, 2011 |link = |termin = November 28, 2011 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=106955 |status = Downgraded |color = magenta }} border |type = |date = February 10, 2011 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=98514 |termin = August 23, 2011 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=104691 |status = Upgraded |color = blue }} The Lolicat In A Box Accords is an Optional Defense and Aggression Pact between Regnum Invictorum and the SOS Brigade which was announced on February 10, 2011. It was upgraded to a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact in the Lolicat In A Bigger Box Accords on August 23, 2011. When the was downgraded on October 12, 2011, the original text once again came into active use. It was downgraded to the Lolicat In A Smaller Box Accords on November 28, 2011. Themed text Article I - Peace The SOS Brigade (SOS ) recognize that Regnum Invictorum (Invicta) are chill dudes, even without Jorost at the helm, and promise to never mess with each other. They also recognize that Nascar is a bitch. Article II - Intelligence Both signatories recognize that neither has any intelligence, but that together they're better than nothing so they'll work together to make sure their homework gets done. Article III - Aid Both signatories know that sharing is caring, and will make sure to share whenever they can. Pass that stuff around, okay? Article IV - War Both signatories agree to help each other out whenever possible, but they also recognize that sometimes you can't. Hugs and lolcats will be sent instead. Article V - Cancellation Should the love ever stop, both signatories know that sometimes you have to call it quits, so this agreement can be canceled with 2 days notice. Also, love poems are appreciated. Treaty text Article I - Peace The SOS Brigade (SOS ) and Regnum Invictorum (Invicta) agree to remain respectful and polite to each other in all channels of communication, public or private. They also resolve to seek diplomatic means to any possible conflicts they may have. Both alliances should look out for each others' well-being. As a consequence of their mutual friendship, both parties agree not to attack each other for any reason. In the event of a treaty conflict that would draw the two into war with each other, this article will take precedence. Article II - Intelligence Should either party receive information that pertains to the safety or well-being of the other signatory, they will seek to make it known to that signatory. Also, if either signatory has any reason to believe a security breach exists in the other alliance they are to present this concern and any evidence to their other signatory. Additionally, both parties agree not to commit espionage against each other. Article III - Aid Should a signatory request financial aid of any sort from the other alliance, they are encouraged to provide said aid as able. Article IV - War Should a signatory request military assistance of any kind, the other signatory may offer military support to the other signatory, however this is not mandatory. Article V - Cancellation In the unlikely event either signatory wishes to cancel this agreement, they are to give 48 hours' notice to the other party with reasons through private channels. This treaty will remain in effect throughout that time period. Signatures Signed for Regnum Invictorum, *Nascar8FanGA, President of Invicta. Master of Left Turns and Maker of Rainbow Trees *Dan2680, President of Invicta, Emperor of the Ice Cream Cabinet, Master of Right Turns and Long Straight Aways *Thrash, Minister of Foreign Affairs *ShotgunWilly, Chancellor of the Exchequer *Learz, MoIA, Not Obsessed With Locke, As I Only Have Two Framed Pictures Of Him, OK? *Buddyboyrollin of the US2000, Minister of War *Jorost of the Triune Republic, Cog Signed for the SOS Brigade, *Arrnea, Brigade Chief and Ultra Director, Viceroy of the Computer Research Society, Cosplay Champion, Wielder of Unlimited Cynic Works, Originator of Paranoia, Dispenser of Ire, Lord of Delusion, Bunny Girl Extraordinaire, Master of Endless Recursions, Owner of the Frog Suit, Speaker of the Word of Haruhi, Enforcer of Her Will and All-Round Prophet of the One True Goddess *Locke, Esper and Mysterious Transfer Student of the SOS Brigade, All Around Nice Guy, Chief of Sexy, Speaker for the Purple Sphere, Resident Azu-nyan, Empress of All Things Feline, Wielder of the Nekomimi, Catgirl Wonder, Enemy of Fun *Myrrh-nee~, Time Traveller and Brigade Mascot, Resident Fujoshi, Queen of Sexiness, Angel of Insanity, and Mistress of the Ero *Takagi, Alien Supercomputer and Meganekko of the SOS Brigade, Last Member of the Literature Club, Master of Getting Impaled without Dying, Zombie Tax Cheat, and Flying, Boobtastic Tentacle Monster-Killing Magical Girl *Utracia, Ordinary Human and Errand Boy, Fox Deity, Breeder of Yandere, Destroyer of Worlds, Corrupter of the Innocent Category:Treaties of Invicta Category:Treaties of the SOS Brigade